(1) Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an arrangement with a winch, which is provided preferably for hoisting loads, and an adjusting mechanism for the winch, wherein the winch when being assembled on a crane arm can be moved to a limited extent between a working position and a transport position by way of the adjusting mechanism, wherein the adjusting mechanism comprises at least one linear drive.
The invention further relates to a crane arm, in particular for vehicles, with an arrangement of the type to be described and also, in addition, to a crane with a crane pillar and with at least one crane arm which is mounted so as to be movable relative to the crane pillar.
(2) Description of Related Art
An arrangement of the type mentioned at the outset is used, for example, in connection with transport vehicles so as to move the winch, when not in use, into a position in which it assumes, with the other components of a loading crane, a position which is as compact as possible. In this way, the overall height of the vehicle can be reduced in order to form, for example during travel, as little air resistance as possible or in order to be able to maneuver the vehicle more easily—in particular within buildings. Mounting of the winch on a crane arm of a transport vehicle with limited movability between a transport and a working position is in principle already known; nevertheless, the adjusting mechanism for moving the winch is in this case provided in a relatively complex manner.
The object of the present invention is therefore to disclose an improved adjusting mechanism for moving the winch between the working and transport position, allowing complex design components to be substantially dispensed with.